A Word Of Advice
by RomanceOfTheSky
Summary: Oneshot. HHr. Someone unsuspected gives Harry some advice on what to do about his feelings for Hermione.


This is my first Harry Potter fic. This popped into my head last night while I got ready for bed and this is what it turned out as. I would preffer that you don't flame me. If you don't like it, don't read of review it. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We need to talk, Potter."

That single sentence was enough to make Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, suspicious. His brilliant green eyes narrowed beneath his famous scar and mop of black hair. "Why would you need to talk to me, Malfoy?"

"So that you don't lose the most important thing in your life," Draco Malfoy answered. "Don't worry. I'm not going to turn around and try to kill you. Just give me five minutes."

"Fine," Harry said. His instincts were clearly set against it, but something told him this was important.

They walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds in silence. It was a Saturday in the May of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a warm day with blue skies, and many people were out on the grounds, some swimming in the lake and others just laying around enjoying the sunshine. Harry could spot Ginny and Dean, who had been dating since October, taking a walk and Hermione reading beneath a large tree.

"Say what you need to say, Malfoy," Harry said as they neared the lake.

"You need to tell her you love her before someone else takes her from you," Malfoy said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You need to tell Hermione you love her before someone else does," slowly repeated Malfoy. "I can see that you love her. I can also see that there are a few other guys that have a crush on her as well. The thing is, I can see that you are the only one that truly loves her. You would do anything for her. You need to tell her this before some guy with a stupid crush asks her out. You never know what she'll say to that. You have to take a chance and lay you heart on the line. She won't hurt you, and you know it. If you don't tell her, I can assure you someone will. Just think about it."

Harry had been silent throughout this entire speech. He didn't know what to say, his thoughts were too jumbled up. One question stuck out in his mind. "Why are you telling me this?" he finally asked.

Malfoy had a faraway look in his icy blue eyes. "So that you don't have to go through the same thing I am." With that said, he walked past Harry and back up to the castle.

Harry could have sworn Malfoy's eyes flicked over to where Ginny and Dean were walking as he had said that. Harry was confused. He slowly walked over to where Hermione was sitting under the tree, not sure of what he was going to do.

Hermione looked up at him as he sat down. "Hey," she said happily.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry, noticing that the book she held in her hand was not a schoolbook or one from the library.

"It's a muggle novel my mum threw into my trunk before I left. It was at the bottom, so I just found it. What were you talking about with Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"Alright." She could tell that he wasn't telling her the truth, but she knew him well enough to know that this was important and that he would tell her eventually.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence. Neither of them moved nor spoke. It was a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Harry could still not sort out the thoughts floating around in his head because Malfoy's words kept repeating themselves over and over again. Hermione thought about Harry and what was bothering him. She wanted to help him sort whatever it was out, but she wished he would tell her what it was so that she could actually help him.

They got up slowly after watching the sun set, neither of them speaking. They were the last students to finally make their way up to the castle. The halls were empty and silent. Harry quietly whispered the password when they reached the Gryffindor common room. They quietly stepped inside. There was no one there other than Ron, who had fallen asleep on his Transfiguration homework.

"Goodnight," Hermione said, giving Harry a hug.

"Goodnight," Harry replied. He was surprised at her gesture but glad none the less. He watched her turn and walk up the steps to the girl's dormitories. With one short look back at Ron, Harry trudged up to the boy's dormitories. He changed in his pajamas and dropped into his four poster bed.

Harry was tired, but Malfoy's words would not stop playing in his head. He knew that Malfoy was right. Harry loved Hermione to death. He had since he had seen her lying petrified on a bed in the hospital wing. It was then he realized that he could not live without Hermione. He had always been too afraid to tell her this because he was afraid of rejection. He felt that he was not worthy of such a wonderful girl.

Harry wondered if anyone else could see how much he loved Hermione because Malfoy had noticed. It was a scary thought: If everyone else could see, then Hermione must be able to see it too.

Malfoy had said that other boys had crushes on Hermione but did not love her as he did. Harry had not noticed this. He wondered what those guys would do about their crushes. They might ask her out like Malfoy had suggested. What would Harry do then? He had no idea.

There was only one thing to do. Harry had to tell Hermione how he felt about her. He hoped that if she didn't feel the same way they could still be friends. Then again, he hoped with all of his heart that Hermione did love him back. He was determined to tell her tomorrow. With thoughts of Hermione still in his head, Harry fell into a deep sleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry woke up in the morning feeling wonderfully refreshed. It was Sunday and sunny. He got dressed quickly and ran down to the common room. Ron was still sleeping in the exact same position he had been in the night before. Harry laughed and continued down to the great hall for breakfast.

He couldn't spot Hermione in the great hall, so he went and sat down next to Seamus and across from Ginny and Dean. Harry couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was looking longingly at the back of Ginny's head and occasionally glaring at the back of Dean's.

"Hermione just left," Seamus said and winked at Harry.

"Thanks," Harry replied, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. He quickly downed a glass of orange juice and ran out of the great hall.

Harry walked out into the bright sunshine and squinted due to the light. He spotted Hermione heading toward the tree the had rested beneath for a long time the night before. Justin Finch-Fletchley was also heading in that direction. It looked like Justin was trying to catch up to Hermione. Harry felt his stomach lurch. What was Justin doing? Justin and Hermione exchanged a few words, and then, Justin turned and headed back in the direction which he had come from.

"What did Justin want?" asked Harry as he caught up to Hermione. He felt his insides tighten in anticipation to the answer of the question.

Hermione smiled. "He asked me out on a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry felt as though he were going to be sick. "Really? What did you say?" Harry asked, trying to sound normal.

Hermione turned so that she was looking into his eyes with her large brown ones. "I said no. I said that I was in love with someone else and couldn't go against that love," she answered simply.

"You're in love with someone? Who?" Harry asked. It felt like something was cutting away at his heart, but he had to know the answer to this question.

"Yes. You."

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I love you, Harry. I always have," Hermione said, still smiling. Her smile faltered when Harry didn't reply. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I…I…"

Harry could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. "No, don't say that. I love you, too. I was just too shocked to say anything. I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you so very much."

Hermione reached up and pulled Harry to her. Harry lowered his head to hers. Their kiss was passionate and gentle. This was more than either of them had ever hoped for. Harry felt a tear of Hermione's slide from her cheek to his. He lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his face full of concern. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything's perfect," Hermione said and kissed him lightly.

Harry was facing the castle and saw Malfoy come out the front doors. Malfoy turned and looked at them. Malfoy smiled and went back inside the castle. Harry smiled.

"We really should thank Malfoy," Harry said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For giving me a word of advice," Harry answered. He kissed her again, and all thoughts of Malfoy were expelled from their minds.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

See that little button down there that says review? Well, now you press it and tell me what you think of my little story. Thanks.


End file.
